


A Virgem de São Paulo

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Foreign Language, Free Verse, Melancholy, Original Poetry - Freeform, Portuguese, Sad
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Um poema escrito durante momentos de sóbria melancolia.





	

Verdes águas a céu aberto

Tantas almas no deserto de concreto,

E tantos vazios expostos ao ar.

Creia Deus que não haja mal

Pois dentro de vazios

Podem existir tantos infinitos ruins

Que encolhe o corpo a tremer

Temendo o fim do qual prevê.

 

Não havia de especial nada naquela alma

Mas as mágoas que preenchiam-na

eram tão grandes quanto aquele deserto,

Vestes brancas ao vento,

coração melancólico e desatento.

Por que choras tu, Virgem,

quando nenhuma de suas lágrimas é santa?

Mesmo que sejas inocente dos pecados que pranteia,

Tuas vestes brancas não escondem o negror da sujeira que permeia,

Tampouco lhe tornam especial,

já que, nesse mar de almas de concreto,

Ninguém se atreve a trajar a cor que verdadeiramente esconde as penúrias cometidas.

 

Por que, dentre tantas cidades,

escolhestes aquela cuja consideração é nula?

"Não existe amor em São Paulo", lhe disseram

e seu coração se negara a crer;

E agora choras a tristeza que tu mesma causaste,

Crendo que as traições que lhe acometeram são alheias a ti

mas na verdade, todas são tuas

e apenas tuas

Já que o mal que lhe acometera não tem origem externa.

 

No mar de joias, és apenas mais uma,

safira irregular dentre as milhares irregulares,

Desvalorizada da forma que deveria ser

És virgem por opção,

mas também porque ninguém lhe quer:

"por que escolheria eu

algo que sei que arrependerei depois?"

 

E agora, desce o rio de águas verdes dos seus olhos escuros,

enchendo o mar tão antes navegado.

És a Virgem de São Paulo,

mas a é não por ser santa

Mas por ser ingênua e traída

abafada e tão temida

Egoísta e crente

de que seu sofrimento é único

quando na verdade é apenas um dentre milhões.

Chora a Virgem de São Paulo,

Tão impura e desimportante.


End file.
